Accessory holders for connecting to straps and belts allow a person to carry devices and tools while keeping their hands free. In particular, having a light source located in a position to illuminate one's path for walking without the need for using a handheld flashlight provides convenience and safety. However, a holder for such a device or other accessory which can securely lock said device or accessory in position but allows it to be unlocked and detached offers an additional advantage. For example, when using a flashlight or lamp such as a headlamp attached to the belt of a backpack, it is advantageous to have a lamp that can be easily removed to replace batteries or to hold the light in your hand without removing your backpack. Additionally, when the holder is attached to the belt, a lamp can be easily attached if needed without taking off the backpack or unbuckling the belt.
Personal headlamps as light sources are useful and common in providing a convenient, portable light source that can be fixed in position on one's forehead without the need for hands. Such headlamps have a light source attached to a small, usually plastic piece via a hinge. An elastic cloth band is then affixed to this plastic headpiece which enables the user to strap the headlamp to his or her forehead where it will remain in position and direct light in the same direction as the user's face is directed. The hinge allows the user to direct the light up and down from that position.
An accessory holder mounted to a strap or belt and uniquely designed to securely but detachably carry headlamps would offer headlamp users additional options for fixing in position their headlamps. With such an accessory holder, users would have the option to wear their headlamp on the forehead, as designed, or worn at hip level on a belt, or at chest level on a backpack sternum strap, for example.
Such an accessory holder offers several advantages to the headlamp user. First, headlamps are often rendered uncomfortable, awkward or useless in the event a user must also wear a head cover such as a helmet, gas mask, beanie or ball cap. A headlamp accessory holder on the user's belt would allow the user to maintain hands-free illumination while wearing such head covers.
In addition, when fixed to an accessory holder at the user's hip or chest, a headlamp would permit the user to move his or her head to the side, up and down without thereby changing the direction of the light. For users hiking at night, for example, this option would be useful in maintaining trail illumination regardless of which way the hiker's head turns.
A light source mounted at the hip or chest level would shorten the light beam and spill less light into the environment than one mounted higher, i.e., on the user's forehead. Less light spillage would make the user less visible at night to others. In tactical military night applications, for example, less visibility may be critical.
In addition, a headlamp mounted at the hip or chest level with the ability to rotate the direction of the light downward could be important to users descending stairs in a power outage or a steep trail in the dark. A light source located closer to the ground than the user's head would illuminate the user's immediate path in front with a shorter light beam and less neck strain.